Sutcliff is watching
by Saddith
Summary: [College AU] Sweet, young Finny gets his innocence stolen and where is Sebastian in all of this? He's the smooth ass big brother of the blonde's best friend and he's a very skilled thief.


This is a side story to my Cielois fanfic "I don't want to want you," but don't let that keep you from reading! There's no need for you to have read the big story; you will understand this one shot just fine without the background information.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Wow, she's so cuuute!" Finny squealed from behind the black leather couch, where he was crouching to meet the fluffy, tortoise-colored cat on her level.

"She's gorgeous!" Sebastian agreed with one of his most unusual, and most joyful of smiles.

"What's her name?" Finny asked when the cat suddenly put her soft paws on his thigh to signal that she wanted him to pick her up. "Oooh, she's such a little sweetheart!"

"Sutcliff," Sebastian answered simply, glancing over in delight at the pair snuggling on the floor.

"Sweet little Sutcliff," Finny purred along with the ball of fur rolled up in his lap.

Sebastian strolled over to the kitchen and pulled out two wine glasses from one of the cabinets and turned back to face Finny with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"You drink wine, I hope?"

Finny glanced up at the tall, raven-haired male from his place on the floor and gave him an approving nod, but he couldn't hide the slight concern in his eyes.

"You do remember that I'm not legally allowed to drink, right?

"I'm well aware, but I also recall that you have been engaging in a lot of underage drinking these past few months," Sebastian remarked with the smirk only growing wider. "With that in mind, I'm actually a bit surprised that you would complain."

"I'm not complaining but…" Finny started and swallowed nervously, the memory of Sebastian's comment still fresh in his mind. A few weeks back, Finny had mentioned how he once in his life would like to see what it would be like to have sex with another man and what Sebastian had whispered to him then had taken him completely by surprise.

" _I'll have to show you someday then, won't I_?" were the words Sebastian had breathed into his ear with such confidence that Finny had thought he'd never stop blushing.

Now, when he was invited over, he felt that blush creeping back to stay permanently on his face. Sebastian could have called him over for another reason, he had done it once or twice before, but this time felt different.

Finny shook his head in an attempt to gather his thoughts. The blonde realized that it was possible that he was reading into things and that Sebastian might have played him a prank when he said those words. Maybe the older male had no intention in doing something like _that_. Still, he had to ask…

"I'm actually a bit puzzled as to why you invited me over…"

"As I told you over the phone, I simply wish to watch a movie and have a little one on one with you, since we seem to spend all of our time now a days accompanied by Ciel and Alois."

Sebastian sounded sincere enough and Finny felt himself relax a bit. "Ah, right." It was not that he didn't want to do it with him—Sebastian _was_ a very handsome man—but Finny was still a bit nervous.

But… just as the blonde was beginning to mentally prepare himself for a simple movie night, Sebastian added the following words in a slightly teasing manner, " _However_ , that one on one can last the _entire_ night."

Finny immediately turned his gaze away, blushing fiercely at the realization of what the older male was implying. His palms became damp in an instant and his heart began racing in his chest. The thought of exploring his male on male fantasies with his childhood friend's older brother seemed so… unrealistic and _forbidden_ ; which Finny oddly enough found to be a very titillating thought.

Chuckling at the reaction he got from the blonde, Sebastian filled the glasses with the wine and walked over to the dark couch. As he gracefully placed his behind on the leather, the male patted softly on the seat next to him to signal for Finny to join him.

"Hey, come on. You have nothing to worry about. Nothing will happen here tonight that you don't approve of."

Nodding, Finny took the few steps towards the couch on shaky legs, glad that the piece of furniture was large enough for him to have some distance between him and Sebastian. The blonde was worried that he actually might faint if he sat too close to him. Sebastian was just so… straight forward and experienced… and Finny, well he was practically a virgin – at least when it came to men.

But…

One movie and two glasses of wine later, Finny seemed to have forgotten all about keeping his distance and was practically asleep on Sebastian's shoulder. Just as he began drifting off into the wondrous land of dreams he was pulled out of his slumber by a puff of hot air being blown into his ear.

"You don't think that I will allow you to fall asleep, do you?" Sebastian whispered in a sultry tone, causing Finny's lithe body to shiver as the words registered in his brain.

"N-no…" the blonde stammered, still shuddering all over as if his limbs had their own life.

"Good boy… because I assure you that you won't be sleeping for a _long_ time," Sebastian purred dangerously close to the sensitive tip of Finny's ear.

Sebastian darted his tongue out, tracing it slowly along the shell, causing Finny's breath to hitch and his heart to start pounding viciously in his chest. He was practically paralyzed by Sebastian's seductive moves and found himself closing his eyes as Sebastian continued speaking in that tantalizing voice.

"You will be a good boy, won't you, Finnian?"

There was no way he couldn't answer, as he was completely and utterly ensnared by the sound of the older male's deep voice and the sensations caused by the soft, slick tip of his tongue against his ear.

"Y-yes…" The answer was barely even a whisper.

"You will have to be, if I'm to show you how this is done," Sebastian breathed huskily while letting his fingers brush against Finny's neck before trailing them upwards to tangle in his strawberry-blonde strands. "It was you after all, who expressed the desire to experience something like this at least once in your life."

Sebastian's lips brushed lightly over the pulsing vein on Finny's neck and an airy moan escaped the blonde's lips followed by the older male's name uttered with obvious arousal.

"S—Seba—Sebastian…"

Although Finny could barely think straight, he couldn't help but wonder how this man, that he'd known most of his life, suddenly had him panting in a matter of seconds. His skills, as it seemed, were _not_ exaggerated. Not at all…

Sebastian suddenly grabbed hold of the younger boy's waist and hoisted him up to straddle him. Finny immediately froze up, but was soon brought out of it when Sebastian leaned in to place his lips on the now scorching skin of his neck. A teasing, wet line was drawn by the dark-haired male's slick tongue all the way from Finny's collarbone to his earlobe, followed by light nips to the pink tip.

The sensation overload had Finny clutching the older male's shirt as he threw his arms around his neck to push them even closer together. Sebastian let out an almost musical chuckle as well as a good amount of hot air into his ear, using his hands to take a firm grip on Finny's backside.

The taller man started rocking his hips slowly, pressing their growing erections together with every rolling movement. Finny, still tightly holding on the other's shirt, let out ragged, short breaths into Sebastian's raven hair whenever their hips met to create the friction they both craved. His petite form began moving with the older man's thrusting almost on its own, and by now there was no way the blonde could deny that he wanted this.

Finny was lost in a blissful haze, moving his body almost desperately is search for the other's until they collided and rubbed against each other over and over again. Hardening ridges were pressed together, causing breathy moans to escape both pair of lips as heartbeats quickened and their arousal grew in intensity.

The moment was over too soon as Sebastian suddenly placed his hands under the blonde's arms to hastily lay him flat on his back against the black leather. The older man's hands quickly found the hem of the blonde's sweater and slid underneath it, stroking the lean muscles of Finny's abdomen with unexpected care.

A sudden thought struck the blonde who raised his head, shyly meeting the other's gaze. "S-sebastian… Why do you want to do this with me?"

Sebastian chuckled softly at the question he had been waiting for ever since he began his advances. "I'm curious," he replied simply, still indulging in his teasing painting of the blonde's torso.

"A-about what?" Finny choked out just as Sebastian graced one of his sensitive, hard nubs under the thin, white garment.

"I've known you for a long time, Finnian," Sebastian murmured absentmindedly, smirking almost intentionally as he uttered his next set of words. "I simply want to see how far I can take this."

The blonde frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When we were playing that distasteful game, I just wanted to make you sweat a little when I said those words to you, but I later got curious to see if your confession was genuine. So I invited you over to see if I was right about you. I will admit that I was a little skeptical about doing this, despite my lack of decency earlier, but since you seemed so eager once I put my hands on you, I decided to give you what you obviously desire."

Finny looked away for a brief moment, blushing fiercely at the mention of his _eagerness_. "But don't you think this is a little… weird?" he hesitantly asked before continuing by voicing his real concern. "I'm your brother's best friend. Don't you think he'll get upset if he finds out?"

"Ciel is too busy soiling his own underwear to be bothered. I'm surprised he hasn't ripped Alois' clothes off yet, but with the way he's drooling whenever that annoying blonde is around, I'd say it won't take that long." Sebastian's tone of voice drastically changed as he spoke of his younger brother and the infatuation he hadn't failed to notice. He managed to sound both amused and exasperated at the same time, bewildering the younger boy beneath him with both the revelation of his knowledge and the way he was voicing it.

"Uuh, you know about that?"

"It's kind of hard to miss," Sebastian asserted before gently letting his fingertips dance over the fabric covering Finny's still very present erection, causing the younger male's breath to hitch on its way out.

"B-but Sebastian… what…" the blonde breathed, quickly losing his focus despite of how light the touch was. The young body he was trapped in wanted nothing more than for those fingers to use more force, betraying him completely as he tried questioning Sebastian further.

"Should we really spend our evening discussion Alois and Ciel?" the raven-haired male asked, letting his skilled digits trace the outlines of the hard ridge, deliberately teasing the young blonde. "Might I suggest we stop talking and start enjoying ourselves instead?"

"O-okay…" Finny replied almost on instinct, barely aware of what the other was asking him when that devilish hand kept stroking him in such an agonizing way.

Sebastian was too eager to keep the boy waiting any longer, and went to tug at the buttons of Finny's dark jeans, pulling them open one by one until he could see a hint of the red boxers underneath. Paying no attention to Finny's wide eyes, Sebastian proceeded to lower his face onto the visible bulge, nipping softly at the hard skin through the fabric. Smiling wickedly as Finny's beguiling whines reached his ears, he darted his tongue out to play over the hard length, grinning even wider as a moan of pure desperation flew out of the blonde's open mouth.

Sebastian was hungry when he finally dragged Finny's pants and underwear down over his lean hips just enough so that he could pull out the hardness waiting for him underneath. Turquoise eyes clouded by arousal looked down at him as he grasped the stiff shaft, squeezing down gently to watch the blonde gasp.

Narrow hips bucked as he slowly began pumping, rubbing the clear fluid gathered in the slit over the reddened tip by using his thumb.

"Ngh… Sebastian, please…"

A small laugh left Sebastian's lips at the plea emitted from the impatient boy, and despite an urge to keep teasing him, the older male lowered his head. Sticking his ravenous tongue out, Sebastian used his sleek muscle to play at the base, dragging it all the way up to the smooth head.

"Haah… hhngh!"

Sebastian glanced up at the blonde boy's face, whose eyes were now squeezed shut and whose lips were slightly parted, showing just a hint of a rosy little tongue. Finny looked especially delectable like this; the blonde had always been of good looks, cute and seemingly innocent; a cute kid Sebastian had basically grew up with now being at his mercy in such an unpredictable way – and how odd one might consider it, Sebastian couldn't be more pleased.

Lapping playfully at the dripping tip, Sebastian hummed as he got a taste of the whimpering blonde. He was sweet in every sense of the word and the tall male couldn't keep himself from enveloping nearly half of the shaft at once, focusing his gaze on Finny to catch every charming reaction to his ministrations.

"Aah S-sebas—ah!"

The blonde was squirming and whining underneath him, huffing with his head thrown back against the couch. Sebastian reveled in the sight of the young boy coming undone at his touch, smirking around his hard cock as he began bobbing his head, sucking and swirling his wicked tongue with experience. As Sebastian increased his speed, Finny began panting and moaned softly with every swift breath escaping him.

The boy's sounds were more than sweet, and Sebastian could hardly contain his own hunger; his own rigid erection strained almost painfully in his tight, black jeans and even if it was extremely pleasing watching the blonde while he played with his cock, Sebastian wanted to go further.

A small whine left the Finny's lips as the older male released his member to tuck it back in his underwear. The blonde wasn't in a clear state of mind and had trouble grasping why Sebastian had stopped what he was doing to him. Raising his head, Finny almost pouted as he watched the other rise to his feet; Sebastian's tall stature almost towered over him as he gazed into his eyes with a most lascivious expression.

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" the older man asked softly with a commanding undertone.

Sebastian did not wait for an answer before he grabbed one of Finny's hands and pulled him up from the soft cushions. Blinking rapidly to get some of his sense back, the blonde stumbled after the raven haired man into the dimly lit bedroom.

The walls were painted in a deep red, giving the room an almost cave like feel. The windows were draped in a dark fabric, covering every inch of the glass to keep any light from finding its way inside. The only source of illumination came from a small lamp on one of the nightstands placed on each side of the king size bed.

Finny felt like he should say something but before he had time to even open his mouth he felt a strong hand press against his back. With barely any time to register what was happening, the blonde suddenly found himself stomach down on the bed and rolled around to timidly look up at a pair of ravenous crimson eyes.

Sebastian crawled over the sheets to kneel between his legs, spreading them widely as he positioned himself perfectly in the space he created. Finny dared hoisting himself up on his elbows, all the while holding the dark-haired man's piercing gaze, causing him to lose all the words that he found himself wanting to let free in his nervous condition.

Sebastian's long, slender fingers found the small of Finny's back, pushing him closer until their torsos were pressed together. Their heavy breaths filled the room and for a moment Sebastian merely hovered over the blonde's face, inhaling the hot air coming out in swift pants from his slightly parted lips. Sebastian's eyes were practically glowing with raw lust just begging to be released unto the world, and when he finally leaned in to catch Finny's lips, the young boy couldn't help but to let out a needy whimper.

With a skilled tongue Sebastian demanded entrance by letting the slippery muscle slowly play with Finny's bottom lip. The blonde latched on to the other's shirt as he invited him in, immediately beginning to move his own tongue with the raven-haired male's chosen rhythm, moaning softly with every breath. The kiss was hungry and consuming, almost like Sebastian had a desire to devour the younger male as he huffed sultrily against his lips.

Skilled fingers slowly freed the blonde of his white sweater, forcing them to temporarily break the kiss. Sebastian found his mouth again the instant the sweater was pulled over Finny's longing lips and by now there was a feverish desire driving them both to remove all of their unnecessary garments. They fumbled desperately, tugging and pulling to get free, panting and moaning in the heat that was surrounding them.

Seeing Sebastian in only his underwear made Finny bite his lower lip as he gazed upon the alluring man in front of him. Finny's almost naked form seemed to have the same effect on the older male, who roughly pushed the blonde down on the mattress. With a low, throaty growl he pressed his lips against Finny's neck and dragged his tongue over the hot skin, eliciting several high-pitched moans from the younger male.

Small bites and heated kisses were delivered to the shivering boy's neck and torso; practically every patch of skin the older male could get his lips on were attacked and hungrily tasted. When Sebastian lowered his mouth onto one of Finny's pink nipples a muffled squeak ripped through the silence as Finny unintentionally kicked a vase down from the nightstand, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces.

The panicking boy jumped up and out of the bed in an instant, covering his mouth in horror as he looked down on the broken glass. "Oh my god, Sebastian! Oh no, oh no. I'm so sorry!" the blonde practically wailed.

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Get back on the bed. _Now_ ," he growled in a low, commanding voice that made Finny's eyes go wide. No part of his body or mind would dare to disobey that order, even if he knew that Sebastian never would mean him any real harm.

"Y-yes, yes, Sebastian."

When the blonde hesitantly crawled back onto the soft sheets, Sebastian grabbed him and pressed the side of his face down on the bed. A yelp left Finny's lips, now finding himself flat on his stomach with the stronger male towering over his back. With his strawberry-blonde hair in a firm grip, Sebastian held him in place while letting his other hand gently trail down the younger male's slim waist.

When experienced fingers went down to cup and roughly knead one of Finny's supple butt-cheeks, the blonde let out an involuntary gasp. Finny was being held down, forced into a helpless position and so nervous that he began trembling. He was not afraid, but he had never done any of the sorts ever before and Sebastian was so controlling it was a little unnerving. Finny would never have imagined the older man to act this way behind closed doors. Well, he _was_ Sebastian, but _this_ …

"Sebastian… you…" the blonde managed to choke out, not sure what is was that he wanted to convey.

Sebastian seemed to notice the slight distress in Finny's voice and lowered his head to calm him. "I would never hurt you, Finnian. Just relax and allow me to make you feel good."

Finny whimpered in response, taking in every ounce of reassurance in the other's tone, gradually feeling the unease subside as Sebastian loosened his hold on him a little. Wrapping his lean fingers around the hem of Finny's underwear, Sebastian slowly slid them down his pale legs before discarding them on the floor. The blonde gasped at the realization that his rear now was completely exposed, squirming in sudden apprehension as Sebastian leaned down to whisper softly into his ear.

"Just do as I say and you'll be fine… understood?"

With a muffled "Mmff," Finny gave a slight nod and a shiver shook his small form as Sebastian hummed in satisfaction. The older male proceeded by pressing his clothed length against the blonde's backside, causing Finny's own erection rub against the crumpled fabric. A moan was breathed out as the blonde began to writhe under the weight of the body grinding against him, his heartbeat so quick in his chest that he was starting to believe it would jump right out of his throat.

Sebastian suddenly ended his brief thrusting by sitting up, his fingers still firmly tangled in Finny's hair as he leaned over to reach the top drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle. Knowing exactly what was in that bottle, Finny gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Sebastian finally released his grip on Finny and popped the bottle open, coating his fingers fairly in the slick liquid before easing his other hand in between the bed and Finny's stomach. Hoisting the younger boy up so that his hips were in the air, with his upper body still held firmly in place against the sheets, Sebastian leaned down to graze his teeth over the supple flesh of his backside.

"Uuhh, S-sebastian…" Finny mumbled, eyes still shut tight.

"Relax, Finnian," the tall male hummed reassuringly as he took a firm grip on one of the blonde's cheek with his left hand, digging his fingernails deep into the soft skin as a distraction for what he did next.

Finny gasped in a breath as Sebastian positioned his slick fingers against his tight opening, rubbing gentle circles over the puckered skin. The cold sensation of the liquid caused the blonde to shiver against the bedlinen, but the tingling in his lower half had him full on panting.

"Hahh… Seba—ah!" When one of Sebastian's long digits suddenly entered him, Finny flinched at the initial intruding sensation, but soon after his body started to get accustomed to the feeling of being filled. A second finger followed shortly after, making Finny hiss in pain. The stinging feeling eventually subsided to be replaced by a mix off a dull burning and an odd pleasurable sensation.

Sebastian moved his fingers carefully inside of Finny while trying his best not to cause him too much discomfort. After a few minutes, he finally pulled his fingers out, only to once again line them up against the blonde's entrance accompanied by a third one.

"This might feel a tad more… unpleasant. Take long, deep breaths."

Finny did as he was told and inhaled deeply as the other slowly pushed his three fingers inside, letting out a muffled whine at the slight pain caused by the intrusion. As Sebastian began moving his hand, the ache quickly got mixed with something else. Sebastian's talented digits made his entire lower body tingle in a way that was completely new to the blonde.

Sebastian was listening eagerly to Finny's sounds, picking up on every movement the blonde made, easily finding the places inside of him that was most pleasurable. Finny felt shiver after shiver travel over his spine—the fingers moving inside of him actually started to feel amazingly _good_. The blonde didn't even realize that he was moaning quite loudly until he heard Sebastian's faint chuckle coming from behind him.

"If my fingers are causing you to moan like this, I am very much looking forward to hearing you later on," Sebastian purred before slowly removing his digits from Finny's slick hole.

The blonde didn't speak; his aching cock was already dripping onto the fabric underneath him and he felt an incredibly urging need for Sebastian to finally take him, to make all of his fantasies finally come to life. Finny began letting out shameful noises of desperation, causing Sebastian to let out another amused sound before freeing himself from his underwear to accommodate the other.

The older male grabbed hold of his own sizable member, gently squeezing the thick flesh to get a feel of how rigid he was. Once again reaching for the drawer, Sebastian fetched a condom to cover up his erection and slicked himself up as he kept ogling the boy in front of him.

"Ready?" Sebastian asked as he let his cock slide between the blonde's cheeks, all the way from the top, down to rub over the hole, the taint and his sensitive sack. As he went back up again a low moan was breathed out as the blonde pushed back against the older male's stiff length, almost wiggling his ass in a lewd display of want.

"Just… p-put it in me!" Finny squealed desperately, surprised by his own neediness.

Sebastian was all too happy to oblige and with a soft laugh he carefully let the tip slide in before pressing deeper, checking the blonde's reaction every step of the way. Finny was panting heavily; this was something completely different from what he had imagined. The odd and astonishing feeling of being invaded by Sebastian's large member made his skin prickle, and when Sebastian started to slowly move inside of him his eyes shot open and he raised his upper body until he was standing on both his hands and knees.

"I… ah… take it easy."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No… I mean, it hurts, but it mostly feels… weird."

Sebastian continued rolling his hips slowly, sliding his hands over Finny's skin in a reassuring manner as he did so. He did his best to take it easy, even though every inch of him wanted to slam into the boy with all his might. After a couple of agonizing minutes of cautious thrusting, Sebastian leaned down, purring to the younger male as he roughly jerked his hips forward.

"How does it feel now?"

"Aaah—S-sebastian!"

Sebastian pushed in deep once more, reveling in the way Finny moaned as he did so.

"Ngaah! Do it… again," Finny huffed weakly, and with that, Sebastian abandoned all of his self-restraint.

Within minutes he was slamming into the younger boy with enough force to rattle the bed. Finny's voice was already hoarse from the sounds being forced out of him as Sebastian's cock kept being shoved in and out of him. When the older male finally decided to angle his hips to hit the spot he knew would have the blonde screaming, the boy nearly collapsed due to the intense pleasure crashing through his body like a hot wave.

"Pl-please—ugh! Don't… AH don't stop!"

Sebastian was relentless while he continuously pushed his cock hard against that glorious place inside of the blonde. Finny had to clutch the headboard to keep himself standing and he was moaning so loudly that he was sure that the neighbors would complain in the morning. Not that the blonde cared right now; the whole world could object but he still wouldn't be bothered. He felt way too good for that.

"Hngh—aah! Sebastian!"

The mind-blowing pleasure ripping through him every time Sebastian hit _that_ spot had him seeing stars and he could feel his impending release creep closer with every maddening roll of Sebastian's hips.

Shuddering limbs and hitched breaths were enough of a sign for Sebastian to know that the boy was close. The raven-haired male reached down to clutch the dripping shaft between the blonde's legs, skillfully stroking the hard flesh in time with his thrusts. A grunt left him as the boy's inner walls squeezed his throbbing cock and he couldn't keep himself from roughly smacking one of the blonde's cheeks.

"AAH Sebastian f-faster faster… I-I'm coming… ngh!"

The combination of pleasurable sensations was too much and as much as Finny tried, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. His climax came crashing through him in pulsing waves of utter ecstasy as he spilled his seed over the sheets, crying out with his head thrown back.

As the younger boy rode out his orgasm he could hear how Sebastian's moans rose in pitch and volume and even though the blonde was exhausted and spent he met Sebastian's thrusts with enthusiasm, wanting him to experience the same immense pleasure as he had only moments earlier.

With one final thrust, Finny could feel how Sebastian's body stiffened as he came with a low growl thrumming in his throat. The older male's cock throbbed inside of the blonde, the sensation causing him to shudder uncontrollably and fall into a boneless heap on the bed.

Sebastian collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, but he still managed to chuckle into Finny's damp locks before he huffed, "You're quite a wild one, aren't you?"

Finny had no way to respond; he was completely wrecked. The blonde only hummed quietly when Sebastian rolled off of him to lie beside him, gently taking his chin between his thumb and index-finger. Finny finally manage to let out an "Ugh…" and Sebastian laughed at the younger boy's spent condition before shifting to place his back against the crumpled sheets.

After a few minutes of collecting himself, Finny hoisted himself up and moved to face Sebastian with his entire front. He opened his mouth to speak but the words he intended quickly got replaced by new ones when he discovered the cat on the middle of the floor, mindlessly cleaning one of her paws.

"H-have Sutcliff been watching us the entire time?" he blurted out.

Sebastian gazed over at the cat and chuckled softly. "Yes, she always does that," he said as he turned his head to face the blonde, "So… you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit. Was it all you thought it would be?"

"It was… better," Finny admitted with a tired smile.

A malicious smirk found its way onto Sebastian's lips at the satisfying answer and he surprised the boy when he purred in a tone as smooth as velvet, "Sutcliff almost looks bored, don't you think? We should give her another show."

Finny blushed deeply and couldn't help but let his eyes travel over Sebastian's marvelous body, quickly deciding that he didn't want this night to end just yet. Cautiously returning Sebastian's gaze with scarlet still spreading across his face, he mumbled a barely audible "Y-yes…"


End file.
